


FitzSimmons' turmoil

by Cloakseeker



Series: AoS One-Shots for Season 1 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. The story takes place after 1x12 Seeds. Fitz feels incredibly guilty for what happened at the Academy. Jemma tries to help, but Fitz won't let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FitzSimmons' turmoil

Fitz couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened. He was the senior agent, he had to see through Donnie. It was his fault, no matter what the others told him.  
Fitz was sitting in his bunk hugging his pillow to his chest. He didn't feel like working. It has been two days since the incident at the Academy. All he wanted was to turn back time and prevent himself from solving Donnie's energy problem. Unfortunately, that was out of the question.  
Everyone on the team tried to cheer Fitz up, starting with his best friend, Jemma Simmons. But he wouldn't even look at her, even when she brought him his favorite sandwich. If Jemma wouldn't have known Fitz the way she did she would have probably felt offended by his abrasive behavior. She knew he needed time. But the more time passed the less convinced she was. Therefore she went to see Coulson to ask him to talk to their engineer. Which he did – without luck. Jemma went to seek Skye's help, who always seemed to know how to cheer Fitz up. But again no luck. She even went to Ward, who just said the younger man needed some time, but went to talk to him nevertheless. It wasn't much of surprise to her or anyone else that the ever so stoic specialist failed to reach Fitz on a personal level.  
Jemma was desperate. Fitz couldn't continue like this. She had no clue what to do. She tried to keep her mind occupied in the lab, hoping she would be able to figure something out that would help her friend. She was so focused that she didn't notice the lab door open and someone stepping inside. When that someone reached for her arm Jemma jumped back and looked startled over a very confused Fitz.  
"What's the matter, Jemma?" he asked like he didn't have a clue.   
"Fitz? You are here? How?" she stuttered.  
"Someone made me realize that it's not wise to dwell in the past" he said putting his lab coat on.  
"Who?" she asked curious.  
"May" he simply answered.  
"What did she say?"  
"What I needed to hear" he answered.  
After that they both fell silent, working shoulder to shoulder like they always did. Jemma didn't really need to know what May said to Fitz to bring him out of his depression. She was just glad that he was back, working with her in the lab.


End file.
